Wedding Day
by krystal lazuli
Summary: Sif prepares for her wedding day. A one-shot story that is also a part of my Infinity series. A short look into Lady Sif's life and loves.


_**Author's Notes: **__If you have been following my Infinity series (starting with Alliance), these characters and their lives will be familiar to you. This little one-shot will factor in to the current story (part 4- Redemption) shortly, but it is something I felt needed to be kept apart from the chaptered story. If you are new to my "Thor" series, I still think you will be able to follow this story such as it is. _

_**Wedding Day**_

She was known as the Lady Sif, a warrior of great renown, and friend of the Warriors Three. She was intelligent, and many called her beautiful. That still did not make her feel better. She sat down tiredly, barely glancing around the lush gardens. They did not appease her either. She was frustrated and mad.

Today was Thor's wedding day, but she was not the bride. She kicked the tuft of grass at her feet in frustration. All her life she had dreamed of this day, expecting to be the one preparing for the grand event. Instead, she was to be one of the handmaidens for the bride.

Her mind jumped back to the day when Thor was about to be crowned King of Asgard. Odin had decided to pass over the rule to his eldest son. It had been a glorious day, trumpets blaring, people cheering. Then Loki had spoiled it all. It was all Loki's fault. If he hadn't been so… so… jealous. That was it. Loki had been jealous, and now here she sat – jealous!

The feeling had gone full circle.

Because of Loki's jealousy, Thor had been sent down to Midgard. And it was there he had met Jane Foster, his bride-to-be.

Sif still couldn't believe it. What did Thor see in the silly mortal? She'd caused the death of both Loki and Frigga. But Thor insisted it wasn't her fault.

Really? Really? He truly thought that? The saying that _'love is blind' _was definitely true in this instance.

She kicked the tuft of grass again in anger. Standing, she marched out of the gardens. They were too pleasant for her dark mood. She turned right once she entered the palace, heading for the training area.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" Fandral greeted her when she walked in.

"The wedding is not until tonight. I have plenty of time, IF I decide to go," she replied.

Fandral looked askance at her. "You would miss this? You know Thor will not be happy if you do."

"Really? I do not believe he would notice. All he sees is Jane Foster," she picked up her sword and advanced on him.

Fandral, realizing that she was not in a mood to engage in small conversation, lifted his weapon in response.

The two engaged in a mock battle for several minutes. It finally ended with Fandral on the ground, Sif standing over him.

A round of applause reached her ears. She had not been aware that there had been others in the practice area. She turned to see who had been watching. A man she had never seen before stood there.

"I am impressed, my lady. I had heard you were a warrior, one of the finest of Asgard, but until I saw it with my own eyes…" he bowed low, his blue-green eyes raking her.

"Who are you?" Sif demanded.

The man looked at her strangely. "Kai," he finally replied. "I have arrived for the wedding. I believe I am to escort you tonight."

"Ha, IF I go!" Sif snorted.

"Why would you not go?" he asked, clearly puzzled. "Considering you are the bride's mother."

"I am not the bride's mother; the idiot Jane Foster is the bride. I cannot be her mother, for she is a mortal," Sif retorted.

"Have you been hitting the wine already, my lady?" Kai asked her.

Sif looked strangely at him. He resembled Loki, too closely she realized. The same lean figure, long dark hair, and the eyes – the eyes were exactly like Loki's. Why was the name 'Kai' so familiar?

"Kai?" she finally asked him, suddenly realizing Kai was Loki's son, but he was only an infant. How could this tall man standing before her be Kai?

"Yes, and my future mother-in-law. That is, if you make the wedding tonight," Kai responded with a smile.

"Future mother-in-law?" Sif was completely confused now. She had vaguely remembered that Loki was not dead. The celebration tonight must be the reconciliation of Loki and Katirya. But how did Kai get so big?

Kai realized something was amiss. "Lady Sif, have you been hit upon the head in training? That was rather a brisk practice skirmish."

He stepped closer to her, towering over her. She realized he was indeed as tall as Loki, making her feel tiny. How Loki did that she had never understood. But wait, Loki was dead. But then she clearly remembered he had not died, but become King. And Thor had moved to Midgard to marry Jane Foster. She felt Kai brushing the top of her head, as if looking for a lump.

"I am perfectly fine. And you cannot be Kai. Kai is only an infant!" she finally stated adamantly.

"Ah, you finally remember me. But I am no longer a child, I am a grown man of three hundred, and I am marrying your daughter tonight," Kai replied talking rather slowly, as if he thought she was having trouble understanding.

And she was having trouble understanding. "I do not have a daughter, and if you are three hundred… Jane is dead." Her voice trailed off as she realized that her nemesis was dead if what this man was saying was true.

"Do not tell me you have forgotten your daughter…" Kai looked at her suspiciously.

Sif shook her head, almost blacking out from pain. Had she been hit in the head during practice?

She looked around, but Kai was gone. Had he even been there? She stalked out of the training arena, heading towards her quarters. She was almost there, when she ran into Kai again. "You! Again? Out of my way!"

"Mother? Are you okay?" Kai grabbed her arm, attempting to lead her towards a bench.

"Let go of me!" Sif shouted. "I am not your mother! Katirya is… was your mother. Where is she?"

"She has returned to her father, but you knew that. She had to when it was discovered she had murdered Jane Foster," Kai said.

"So how does that make me your mother?" Sif asked.

Kai stared hard into her eyes. "You do not remember? Have you had another relapse? I must get you inside before you say anything further."

"NO!" Sif shouted. "Explain yourself."

"Loki married you. You were the one who really murdered Jane Foster. He did it to protect you, just as my mother left pretending to take the blame. Do you not remember that night? The night my parents were to declare their reconciliation?"

"I married Loki?" Sif gasped. "No! I would never marry him."

"You had no choice."

"But what of Thor?" Sif asked. "What happened to him?"

"Thor is fine. You are marrying him tonight." Kai replied.

"But, I thought you said you were marrying my daughter? That cannot be, for that would be wrong on so many levels," Sif struggled to remember what he had told her on the practice field.

"You never had a daughter. Loki simply married you to protect you; he still remains true to my mother. In fact, he has feigned death that he might leave and be with her once again."

"So Loki IS dead," Sif finally was able to grasp one concept. "So who am I marrying?"

"Thor," Kai looked at her strangely. "Although you must say none of this to him. He never knew about Jane's death."

"You are saying I murdered her? How?" Sif demanded, wanting, no – needing to know.

"That night, you went to the healer's. You were so insane with the fact that even though Jane was in a coma. You told my father you knew she would never awaken, but would live on forever in that state, so you killed her with your dagger."

Sif sat silently for several long minutes, absorbing the tale. She thought back, trying to recall if she had indeed committed this act. Accepting that she might have, she still recoiled from the fact that she had married Loki. Loki? Why Loki?

"Because my mother insisted. She knew what you had done, but wanted to protect you. It was the only way," Kai answered making her wonder if she had spoken aloud.

"Why not Thor?" She asked the obvious question.

"He was grieving for the mortal, and he was angry with everyone."

Sif thought about that, realizing it was probably true. "But you say I am to marry him now?" She smiled, finally able to accept the fact that she was going to marry Thor.

"Yes, but you must never, ever tell Thor what you did. Or what Loki or my mother did," Kai warned her.

His warnings fell on deaf ears. She was only thinking of her life-long dream to marry Thor. It was coming true, despite the mortal! Her heart began to sing. She jumped up, running down the street to her chambers. Entering, she sat on the bed, staring at the gown she was to wear that evening. She lay back, thinking a short nap would help her set her mind straight. She needed to be clear headed tonight, for tonight she would be Thor's wife!

Sif woke up with a start. She had dreamt about murdering Jane Foster, and then marrying Loki. She recalled something about Kai, and marrying Thor, but it had all been a dream Hadn't it?

Her hands felt strangely wet. She looked down, seeing her dagger on the floor, covered in blood.

"NO!" She screamed, staring at her bloody hands. She looked for a wound, but knew she would find none.

**Author's Notes: **_Confused? I hope so. Questions? Start following Redemption. What does not get answered there, will in the next story in that series. _


End file.
